themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallahassee (Song)
Tallahassee is the opener on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Youngest Son in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Window facing an ill-kept front yard Plums on the tree heavy with nectar Prayers to summon the destroying angel Moon stuttering in the sky like film stuck in a projector And you You Twin prop airplanes passing loudly overhead Road to the airport two lanes clear Half the whole town gone for the summer Terrible silence coming down here And you You There is no deadline There is no schedule There is no plan we can fall back on The road this far can't be retraced There is no punch line anybody can tack on There are loose ends by the score What did I come down here for? You You Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-02-01 - Brighton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain Category:Tallahassee songs